


The Color Gold, Gardens and Being too Young for Adverntures

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Colors or How Bilbo Collects the Company Before the Quest to Retake Erebor [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo finds dwarflings, Gen, Nori is very good at smoothing things over, Or rather he finds an extra dwarfling, Ori is starting to take after Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Bilbo still wasn’t sure how, he had acquired a second dwarfling. It didn’t make much sense, as Bilbo was positive there was only one dwarfling in the Shire, and yet, there were two dwarflings playing in his garden. </p><p>Thankfully Ori was one of them, Bilbo did not want to try and explain to Dori that he did indeed have dwarflings, two in fact, but neither happened to be his brother. So to summarize Bilbo had two dwarflings in his garden, one being Ori and the other being not Ori. Not Ori was tiny, obviously younger than Ori and red. Not Ori was dwarfed (ha!) by his (or hers Bilbo didn’t want to presume anything) thick, curly red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Gold, Gardens and Being too Young for Adverntures

Somehow, Bilbo still wasn’t sure how, he had acquired a second dwarfling. It didn’t make much sense, as Bilbo was positive there was only one dwarfling in the Shire, and yet, there were two dwarflings playing in his garden. 

Thankfully Ori was one of them, Bilbo did not want to try and explain to Dori that he did indeed have dwarflings, two in fact, but neither happened to be his brother. So to summarize Bilbo had two dwarflings in his garden, one being Ori and the other being not Ori. Not Ori was tiny, obviously younger than Ori and red. Not Ori was dwarfed (ha!) by his (or hers Bilbo didn’t want to presume anything) thick, curly red hair. 

“Ori, dear, who is your friend?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. While Bilbo had recently take up the hobby of collecting dwarrow, he wasn’t sure what the correct response to finding a tiny, not Ori dwarfling in his garden was.

Ori looked up and smiled sweetly. “Gimli! I found him.” The youngster sounded so very proud of his accomplishment that Bilbo couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Gimli, son of Gloin at your service!” The dwarfling said proudly, to Bilbo the phrase sounded well practiced and he supposed that he was lucky the lad spoke anything but Khuzdul at his age. Even with Ori, Bilbo had often be left confused when he switched to the rather harsh sounding language of the dwarrow. 

“Where exactly did you find him, darling?” Bilbo asked crouching down next to the two children. Not Ori, or rather Gimli turned away from his game to stare at the hobbit just as Bilbo stared at him. 

At this distance, Bilbo could not ignore the subtle green color that he got from the youngster, all that red hair threw him off for a moment but Bilbo sighed and rubbed at his face. It shouldn't surprise him really, he seemed destined to find family in dwarrow. His mother had found hers in elves after all. 

“Found him outside.” Ori told the hobbit, unaware of how utterly unhelpful that was. 

Gimli just stared at the hobbit making Bilbo want to sigh again. Of course, Ori was just as much trouble as his brother Nori, why did Bilbo ever expect anything different? “Right, of course, well young Gimli I’m Bilbo Baggins.” The hobbit stood from his crouch and shrugged wasn’t much he could do at the moment. 

“Well, come on lads, let’s have a quick snack before we un-find young Gimli here and get him back to where he belongs, yes?” Twin cheers had Bilbo smiling, as he ushered them into Bag End where he could properly get to know the newest dwarfling. 

\--

“One day, I will convince you and Nori both that you cannot just take things or people,” Bilbo said conversationally as he offered the children sweets. It would serve Nori right to have to pick up Ori while he had a sugar high. “‘Finding’ them doesn’t count either,” Bilbo said, already imagining what Nori’s reply to that thought would be.

Ori just nodded, like he did when Dori lectured and Bilbo knew it to be a lost cause, so instead he turned toward the Bag End’s newest visitor. “So you Gimli, where can I find your minder?”

“Skompin urr mahum.” Gimli said, mouth full of cake. 

Bilbo winced, “Ah chew and swallow first, lad.”

With a suffering look to Ori Gimli did as he was asked before reply. “Shopping!” The dwarfling chirped, finally able to speak properly. 

“Right.” Bilbo exhaled heavily, that was not as helpful as he would like. There were several places near Bag End to shop. The market wasn’t far, the blacksmith was down the road, several of his neighbors sold some of their best produce from their doors. Several options. 

“Who am I looking for Gimli? Who are you with?” Bilbo asked trying to get more information.

“Da! And Unc’ Oin!” Gimli said cheerfully. 

If everything failed he could of course go to Dori and see if he recognized the youngster. Nori had snuck away after dropping off Ori for the day, muttering about the newest dwarrow caravan coming into town… Of course! 

Bilbo nearly slapped himself how could he forget that a small caravan was moving through! Surely it wouldn’t be difficult to find the lad’s father and uncle (Bilbo thought that was what he had said this Oin was to him) or at least find someone who knew them. In all honestly though, Bilbo was curious as to why the dwarrow had brought along such a young dwarfling. 

After months of watching after Ori, Bilbo suddenly had an idea of just why young Gimli was in his garden. “Does your da’ know you came with him, Gimli?” 

The way the dwarfling seemed to almost wilt like a daffodil proved him right. The youngster had somehow smuggled himself to the Shire. 

Dark visions and what ifs swam in his head, Bilbo shuddered at the thought of just what could have happened to the young dwarfling. “That was very dangerous!” Bilbo scolded, uncaring that he didn’t really know the child. “I’m sure your father will have something to say about your little adventure when we get you back to him.” 

Gimli sniffled as the hobbit’s stern tone took effect. “Sowwy,” The dwarfling cried. 

Bilbo sighed and scooped up the young dwarf for a quick cuddle. “There, there lad. It’s alright now, but let’s get you to your father now, yes?”

The mass of red hair nodded against Bilbo’s shoulder.

\--

Some time later, as it took more than a few seconds to get two dwarflings ready to leave Bag End, Bilbo and the dwarflings began their search. 

“What does your father look like, Gimli?” Bilbo asked turning his head to look at the dwarfling holding tightly to his left hand. Ori was firmly grasped in his right and together they were walking toward where Bilbo knew the dwarf caravan to be settled. 

“Me but bigger!” Gimli said helpfully. 

“And with a beard.” Ori chimed in, making Gimli grumble. 

“Enough, lads.” Bilbo warned. He had no desire to break up a fight right now. 

The dwarflings settled down and the three continued on their way. Bilbo keeping a tight hold on the small hands clasped in his own and a sharp eye out for dwarrow. 

Soon enough, a flash green caught Bilbo’s eye, the same green that had drawn him to his dwarrow and the same green that enveloped little Gimli. Bilbo turned hoping that he would see a larger Gimli standing in plain sight but that was not to be. There were several dwarrow standing around, none of which looked like Gimli. 

To be fair, they might, under the hair. 

“Gimli, lad,do you see your father or your uncle?” Bilbo asked hopefully. 

The tiny dwarfling, squinted into the throng of dwarrow for a moment. “‘ncle Oin!”

“What?” A dwarf called back. 

“Um, excuse me? Oin?” Bilbo asked trying to figure out which dwarf he was speaking too. 

It took but a moment for the dwarf to push past all the others and very quickly Bilbo found himself face to face with an older dwarf who looked nothing like Gimli but the way the dwarfling wiggled and smiled, Bilbo was sure the little foundling recognized the new dwarf. 

“What?” The older dwarf asked harshly looking at Bilbo for a moment before his attention fell upon the dwarfling still holding Bilbo’s hand. 

“Gimli?” 

“‘ncle Oin!” The youngster chirped happily. 

“Gimli?” Another louder voice shouted from just beyond Oin. 

Bilbo watched as a mass of red hair, Gimli really did resemble his father quite a bit, stomp toward them. 

“What are you doing with my son, halfling!” The, as Bilbo could now see, angry dwarf shouted. 

The dwarf called Oin swiftly scooped up his nephew and Gimli’s father looked ready to draw the rather dangerous looking axe that he carried. 

Little Ori just watched wide eyed and Bilbo just stood there. 

“Oh dear,” Bilbo muttered, this was not going the way he had envisioned it. 

In the end no axes were drawn. Nori, as he is inclined to do, appeared from nowhere scooped up his little brother and just stood in front of Bilbo. 

“I swear, you happen upon more dwarrow than any other hobbit in the Shire,” Nori said ignoring the angry dwarrow in front of Bilbo. 

The hobbit just coughed, “Well, it’s not as if I do it on purpose. I was more than shocked when I found two dwarflings in my garden this afternoon instead of just one.”

“I found him!” Ori explained to his brother petting at Nori’s beard. 

Oin and Gimli’s father, who Bilbo still hadn’t gotten the name of, seemed to lessen their fierce stares a tiny bit. 

“How did you end up with my son, halfling” Gimli’s father growled, clutching his offspring tightly. 

Bilbo frowned, he wasn’t very fond of being called a halfling, he wasn’t half of anything, thank you very much. 

“Gloin and Oin, sons of Groin, right?” Nori asked cutting Bilbo off from answering. “Ori just told you, he happened upon the youngster and brought him to Bilbo. Lucky that, the Shirelings are nice enough mind, but Bilbo is the only one properly equipped to handle dwarflings.” 

Oin and Gloin didn’t appear to care overly much, Nori, nevertheless pushed onward. Bilbo wasn’t sure how it happened, but before he knew it there were two and a half (young Gimli was rather small and didn’t take up much room at all) new dwarrow in his smial. 

When they had arrived Dori was waiting, and as a testament to Bilbo’s luck Nori’s sibling didn’t appear at all surprised about the company that they had brought with them. Dori simply shook his head and made enough tea for everyone. 

It wasn’t the most awkward tea that Bilbo had ever had but it was fairly close. Gloin and Oin muttered angrily in the rough language of the dwarrow while Nori eat the tea cakes without a worry. Every so often Dori would make a face at something the newest dwarrow in Bag End said but Bilbo felt Dori and Nori would say or do something if Gloin and Oin were being overly hostile. 

Bilbo wished rather fiercely that he could sneak off and play with Ori and Gimli. The dwarflings had fled as soon as they were able. Gloin had been unwilling to part with his child but when the two youngsters turned teary eyes on the older dwarf he hadn’t stood a chance. 

“So,” Bilbo coughed awkwardly, “I wish to apologize for how this afternoon played out. It wasn’t my intention to startle you.” 

“How did you happen upon my son, hobbit?” Gloin growled. Beside him Oin muttered something Bilbo couldn’t understand but made Nori roll his eyes. 

“It’s as I said, I stepped into my garden to check on Ori and to my surprise I found two dwarflings, instead of one,” Bilbo said sipping his tea. He understood that Gloin was surprised and angry but the hobbit was beginning to grow tired of the attitude the dwarrow were treating him with. 

The longer Bilbo watched his guests the easier it was to see their colors. Gloin and Oin had the typical colors of brothers stretching between them, and Bilbo was particularly fond of the golden color that surrounded Gloin and Gimli. It was a warm thing, despite Gloin’s own cold demeanor. 

“I’m a little upset that you are more worried about how I ended up with young Gimli, rather than questioning how he ended up in the Hobbiton, to begin with,” Bilbo said finally bringing up something that had been bothering him since he had happened upon Gloin and Oin. 

Bilbo watched as Gloin puffed like an incredibly fluffy bird and simply raised an eyebrow and sipped at his tea. He politely ignore Nori’s sniggering and Dori laugh’s turned cough. 

“I was very startled to learn that young Gimli had stowed away, I was horrified when I truly thought about what the cost of Gimli’s adventures could have been,” Bilbo said sternly, watching as the truth of the situation truly came to Oin and Gloin. Bilbo was unaware of how pale dwarrow could get, but after getting to know his dwarrow as well as he had Bilbo was fairly sure that dwarrow should not turn that color. 

“Oh dear, Dori would you please get our guests a fresh cup? I fear they may be going into shock,” Bilbo said jumping to his feet. Fretfully, Bilbo fluttered around his guests trying to get them their normal color back. 

In the end it too Gloin calling for Gimli so Oin, evidently a trained healer, could properly examine the dwarfling. As Bilbo watched the small family, not truly seeing their actions, but rather watching the colors, a beautiful mix of green, gold and the other colors that defined the relationships between the three dwarrow. 

\--  
“I’m almost sorry to see them go,” Bilbo said watching the latest caravan from the Blue Mountains leave the Hobbiton. 

Nori grinned, patting a sniffling Ori on the head. The young dwarfling was very sad to see his playmate leave. Gloin had promised that when Gimli was a little older he would bring the youngster back for a proper visit. 

Bilbo shot his first dwarf a piercing look and sighed. “How much money did you steal from them, Nori?” 

The thief just laughed. “No money, but let us just say that Gloin will always remember to check his pack before a trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fic? Wanna talk to me about it?? Find me on tumblr! 9cloud-nine9.tumblr.com


End file.
